fridayfandomcom-20200216-history
Willie Jones
William "Willie" Jones (played by John Witherspoon) is Craig and Dana's father. He works as a dog catcher, but in the third film, he quits his job and operates a restaurant with his brother Elroy, "Bros' BBQ". He appears to be very hard on Craig because of his slacker nature and even wants him to move out, but he does love him as he shows him to fend for himself without using a gun but to fight. In Next Friday, he forced Craig to move out and to go live with his uncle Elroy and Day-Day, and that his favorite benefit about Craig moving out was getting to see his wife in the nude, being delighted by it so much that's the first thing he tells Craig when driving him to Day-Day and Elroy's house to stay there. In the third film Friday After Next, he did a commercial for Uncle Elroy's barbeque restaurant where Elroy quoted "Tastes so good that it makes you want to slap your momma!" and Willie agreed ("Yeah, boy! Hey momma!") His mom angrily responded ("What do you want?!"), but Willie just slapped her out cold and she collapsed to the ground. This gave Willie's mom such a severe injury her she lost her memory of her grandson Craig due to brain damage. Willie then admits he regrets not smacking Elroy instead. Not only does he order Craig to move out, but he refuses to pay for Craig's separate rent as revealed in Friday After Next when Mrs. Pearly asked him how much he loved his boy, and he responded, "Not enough to pay his rent" complaining he almost can't afford his own. However in the alternate ending, Willie did show he was proud of Craig in being mature enough to help Santa(revealed to be a homeless man) telling him to keep the gifts. He even defended him and Day-Day by calling the Department of Health on Moly for his squalor donut service, leading to the latter's arrest He also has a sibling rivalry with his brother Elroy, who he laments as ungrateful and receiving the most affection from the family than he ever had. He is further enraged that Elroy had won the lottery. A common running gag in the film series is that Willie has an irritable bowel disorder that causes him to run into the bathroom at the most unfortunate times and even when he ate hot sauce in his burrito. He is known for coining the phrase "Don't nobody go into the bathroom for about 35-45 minutes". Willie also has a poor sense of smell as in Next Friday he landed onto a pile of dog feces that got over the back of his clothes but couldn't smell it despite the fact that feces have a strong bad smell. Jones appears in all Friday films. In Friday: The Animated Series, Willie is depicted to be just as, or even more cruel and abusive to Craig than in the films. He refuses to let Craig eat breakfast in any episode where the family's eating breakfast (they are usually having bacon) and will force him to work or bring money to the house instead of eat. He also is physically abusive to Smokey, getting prone to beating him up with a golf club.He also say he want u to go out and look for a job the word today is job. Trivia *Craig and Willie Jones are the only characters to appear in all three Friday films. Category:Friday Characters Category:Next Friday Characters Category:Friday After Next Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Last Friday Characters Category:Victims Category:Jones family